meleeslasherfandomcom-20200213-history
McMercy
McMercy is a award winning roleplayer and professional catfisher. He has been shitposting in Melee Slasher since 2016. 27th of June 2019 he created The Melee Slasher Wiki. He also created a massive Copy Pasta Archive with help from NewYariMeta. __TOC__ McMercy joined /r/ChivalryGame in 2016 and fell victim to The Circle Of Life™. Even when raped repeatedly he was facinated by the toxicity and lack of moderation on the platform. He took it upon himself to win the subreddit over with likeminded memes which he pulled of quite successfully. Not long after he started to bully other let's players by creating exaggerated parody videos. One year later he became the Official /r/Chivalrygame king of 2017 by creating a touching masterpiece. He remains to this day one of the most toxic users in Melee Slasher, with evergrowing hatred for let's players and forum creatures. The 14th of August 2017 a let's player by the name of MedievalTube posted a video on the /r/ChivalryGame subreddit. It featured bad gameplay, bad music and bad editing. As usual, McMercy and the other residents of the subreddit attacked him with extremely hateful comments, and begged him to leave the subreddit. MedievalTube then did the big mistake by uploading a video talking about the negative response he recieved on his gameplay video. For the first time in a decade, the subreddit moderator Unborn locked the post from further commenting because of the extreme amount of negativity MedievalTube recieved. Unfortunately the damage was already done. Between all the hate there was also a couple of concerning comments, and a positive one left by former Torn Banner Studios community manager, Reithur. One day later, McMercy uploaded a video to the subreddit called "A let's Players Tale". It turned out that MedievalTube was a made up character and it was all an elaborate scheme to bamboozle the subbreddit. The stunt was very successful, and McMercy was awarded the title "Official /r/ChivalryGame King of 2017" by Unborn. Not long after the incident, Torn Banner Studios community manager, Reithur, who left the encouraging comment on MedievalTubes video, resigned. It is speculated that the incident may have contributed to his decision to leave. ''A Let's Players Tale ''remains to this day McMercy's most high effort meme. Right before The Love Shack Incident, members of Melee Slasher were coordinating strategies and inviting each other to the dating discord to plan a powerful attack. Burrito Warrior accidently invited McMercy to the wrong Love Shack discord, this event kickstarted McMercy's career as a professional catfisher. This Love Shack discord were not filled with horny edaters, but with horny furries, pedos and weebs. The discord was a roleplay server, and the amount of disgusting animal erotic roleplay was overwhelming. McMercy decided to stay in the server for future raid opportunities and then moved it to the bottom of the server list. A couple of days later, a unknown person from the Love Shack RP discord sends a direct message to McMercy asking to roleplay. McMercy coordinated responses with the Melee Slasher discord, and archived the events. This happend a total of three times. The result is an erotic Chivalry lore triology. Chivalry erotica: A Roleplayers Tale Chivalry erotica: Her Dark Forest Chivalry erotica: The Queens Cove The Batman of Lynnwood is a nickname given to a creature who also originated from the Love Shack RP discord. This man was however not after roleplaying, but thought McMercy was a transsexual he knew in real life. McMercy decided to run with it, and with some input from the Melee Slasher discord, managed to make the guy drive to someones house and sleep on their couch. The Batman of Lynnwood The Batman of Lynnwood remains to this day the weirdest creature McMercy has ever encountered, claiming he possesses a watergun that can disarm any firearm. GiruNazi.png danielsastronomy100x.png dubsad.png MessWithTheCheff.PNG CoutDoctor.png CoutImmigrant.jpg Steam.png|Steam|link=https://steamcommunity.com/id/McMercy Youtube.png|Youtube|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGHoULgSHrl6jvCTEEEGUVw Gfycat.png|Gfycat|link=https://gfycat.com/@McMercy * ''"Listen up you little shit" ''-McMercy debating reddit creature